Missing You
by AppleMistress
Summary: Being dragged around and asked to look at smashed ants on the sidewalk and beds of trampled flowers... She never really thought she'd miss it. But somehow, she did. Her smile, her lively, affectionate eyes. [SDR2 AU, Mahiyoko]


**Missing You**

_**AppleMistress**SDR2 AU. As a warning, there are spoilers for Mahiru's free time events as well as some tidbits of things that occur in Chapter 2. Nothing major, but I do want to put a warning here for your convenience. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Mahiru curled her fists in her lap, closing her eyes and emitting a tired sigh. It was almost four in the morning. But when she received Hiyoko's text asking if she would be at the airport when she came home, she couldn't exactly say no. There were a few businesslike people dressed in suits and ties that held briefcases, the types that had to travel for work walking around. Otherwise, the building was quiet and spookily deserted.

She took the straw of her coffee in between her forefinger and thumb, twirling it around, transfixed as she watched the liquid swirl through the clear plastic. When Hiyoko had told her that she was going away to perform with her group for two weeks, the redhead at first thought it'd just be a break. No one would be hanging off of her or insisting that she see the squished remains of ants or trampled beds of flowers. She was thinking that having some space would be great. Mahiru told herself very frequently that she liked to spend her time alone. She was better off without the company of others...

But once the dancer was gone, she felt like a shell. She didn't have the motivation to pull herself out of bed or to do anything at all. She found herself wishing that she would have come along, to take pictures of the little blonde while she danced. Hiyoko had one of the prettiest smiles she'd ever seen. In comparison, everything else around her seemed dull and boring. This wasn't how she frequently felt... but Hiyoko's going away made her realize how much she actually _enjoyed_ her company. Being given attention was something she'd never gotten used to, practically living in the shadow of her mother's war photography career and having a... plain talent compared to the rest of the kids at school.

But somehow, Hiyoko adored her. Mahiru was never quite sure if it was in a big sister sort of fashion, or if it was something else entirely... she preferred not to question it, on most occasions. She at first felt a little overwhelmed and flustered whenever she would hug onto her legs or insist that they bathed together. But over time, it just became routine. She was used to Hiyoko dragging her off on strange adventures each and every day and she continued to help her with her obi, even when there were signs that Hiyoko was finally beginning to understand how to tie it on her own.

Mahiru didn't want Hiyoko to leave again. She didn't want things to change. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she was starting to tear up over how lonely she'd been without the presence of the girl. She wiped furiously at her eyes, cheeks flaring red when she noticed the inquiring eyes of a stranger sitting across from her.

"It's rude to stare." She snapped, causing him to avert his eyes immediately. The redhead inhaled a deep breath, shoulders sinking as she shrunk into her fall coat. The school year was just about to start again and it was getting cold. The little beach trips she, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan had would come to an end and she'd have to say goodbye to her parents. It was... bittersweet, to say the least.

"Big sis Koizumi!" The voice rang out and echoed through that entire section of the airport. Mahiru peered into the crowd of people piling in through the gateway, noticing the little blonde wedge herself in between two tired men with suitcases to get to the very front. She was quick, honestly, for someone who had such a late flight... she practically jumped into the photographer's lap before she even had the chance to stand up.

Her arms encircled tightly around her waist and her chin rested on her shoulder. Mahiru patted her back, a sort of dumb smile crossing her features and her cheeks heating with a light blush. "How was your flight, Hiyoko-chan?"

The little girl pulled back after clinging on a while longer for dear life, looking up and studying her face with squinted golden eyes. "You've been crying." She frowned, pressing both of her tiny, delicate hands onto the redhead's cheeks. "Tell me who made you cry and I'll pinch them!"

"No, it's nothing. Really." She insisted, shaking her head. Hiyoko gave her a doubtful look, but let it go.

"If you're _sure_..." She shrugged, hopping out of her lap and readjusting the strap of her little orange bag. Mahiru reached into her pocket, fishing out the pack of gummies she'd bought in the convenience store on the way to the airport.

"I thought you might like these." Mahiru hardly got the chance to say all of the words before the dancer greedily snatched them. She brought herself to her feet, watching as Hiyoko tore the bag open immediately.

"I can always trust you to get it right, big sis Koizumi! Not like that pig bitch Mikan." A crude laugh escaped her lips and she reached for Mahiru's hand. However, after a moment, a genuine smile crossed her features. "Thank you!"

Mahiru let the jab at Mikan go for the moment and smiled tiredly. "You're welcome." She gave Hiyoko's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Lets head out. I need some sleep and I'm sure you do too."

She beamed in response. "I missed you, big sis Koizumi." Hiyoko practically hugged onto her arm now instead of merely holding her hand. A little rough, but affectionately as always.

"I missed you too."

* * *

_Wow. It's been quite a while since I've written something for fanfiction. But look! Here I am! And in an entirely new fandom. It's probably good for the soul to submit a story every year or so, haha. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts if you'd like! _

_-AppleMistress_


End file.
